Alois
by Lioner15
Summary: Basically I got sad that season two is no longer really canon and made this in my sadness. one-shot. Read and review.


**This is what happens when I get sad about season two not being canon anymore. So yeah...**

* * *

Alois Trancy sat against a tree near his mansion, feeling rather sad. He tossed his head back, and the old oak supported his aching neck. Unlike most days, he didn't feel like killing someone or yelling. He just felt sad, period. No other emotions bubbling around his mind. Just sad.

A butterfly with bright blue wings flew by his blonde head. It circled his body and landed atop his bundle of hair. The young boy stared up at it, feeling its light touch. It made him smile, regardless of the sadness in him. The sadness that mixed with nothing else.

"Young Master?"

Alois turned his head towards the sound of her voice, but as he did the butterfly was startled and made off quickly. Alois quickly lunged his hand out to the insect, but it fluttered out of his grasp and his long fingers closed in on thin air.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Hannah said swiftly, fearing her punishment from her master. He was unusually fierce to her when he grew angry. The punishments and harsh words that he had given her in the years had left scars on her body that would never heal. "I-I didn't see the butterfly! I am sorry I scared it away. I know you have a fondness of them…"

"No, it is alright." The young earl replied, his voice low and slow. "I wasn't going to capture it anyway. The last time I tried that I nearly burned the mansion down."

Hannah's mind drifted off to the fire incident, when her little master had tried burning his pet's corpse and lit his room ablaze. He had cried so hard his eyes had grown pink and puffy. His sobs still were etched into her mind. "Young Master…is anything wrong…?"

"No, everything's f-fine." His voice cracked at his last word, and Alois bit his lip at it. He hated when his voice quivered. It made him sound weak and childish. It made him sound sad. "Everything is great…"

Hannah fiddled with her fingers as he talked. She knew something was bluntly wrong with her master. She'd seen him upset before, and it brought sadness upon herself to see tears run down his face while sobs escaped him with every breath. Slowly, the old demoness sat down on the other side of the tree and talked slowly. "Why are you upset, master…?"

Alois bit his lip harder, and blood gradually leaked from the self-inflicted wounds. It didn't pain him one bit however. In fact, it made him feel a bit better. "N-Nothing is wrong….Nothing…Hannah…"

Hannah hesitantly slid her hand around the tree and found his. Alois jumped at feeling her hand. The maid felt him even quake. "Master…why are you so sad?"

Alois felt tears flow steadily from his ice-blue eyes, and shook his head. "They forgot me….T-They forgot me Hannah….It hurts t-to be forgotten…"

"Forgotten?" She repeated after him, and squeezed his smaller hand tightly. "What do you mean by that?"

Alois felt his cold tears fall off his face as well as the slowly trickling blood from his lip. More sadness washed over him like a wave. "The fans…the producers…the author…They've all left us alone Hannah. They don't want us anymore. No one loves us Hannah! No one!"

The cries that escaped him made Hannah feel what he felt. A cold dark bitterness of sadness and grief. "I know….they weren't happy with us…We weren't want they wanted…"

"Why not?!" Alois said, his voice of sadness beginning to rise into anger. "All I wanted was for them to love me! I did everything I could! So what if we wasn't original in the manga! We only wanted to be part of it all…." His anger quickly drained out as sobs replaced them. "I tried my best, I did! But everything I did ended with more hatred! I don't know what's wrong with me!"

"M-Master…" Hannah said, struggling to keep her own tears in. "We are not totally forgotten."

Alois took his free hand away from his face and stared at his palm. "H-Huh?! No, you're lying."

"Master…there are people that love us. They don't come on the thousands but they do exist. They love us for who we are and don't care what others think. So the directors cut us from being canon. We had a good run right?"

"Y-You mean…there are people that love me…and you…and Luka and Claude?" Alois stuttered, the shock of this information leaving him breathless. "T-They don't care we won't ever return?"

"Indeed." Hannah said, rubbing the top of Alois' hand. "They love us immensely…They do…"

The tears of the young boy stopped flowing and instead he stared at the tree in front of him. There were people out there, huh…People that knew he never existed, yet loved him the same. In fact, a smile passed on his lips briefly.

Season two might've never existed in the timeline, but it still touched all of our hearts in the process. Whether we loved it, tolerated it, or hated it, it still happened and will be forever with us.


End file.
